It all makes sense
by rinarose01824
Summary: Abigail always thought it was normal. Being thirsty all the time but never satisfied. Being so pale. She could hear things other people couldn't... until he found her... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Coming mom!" I yelled. Today was the first day of the 7th grade. You would think I would be excited to be amongst the older kids now, but I am nowhere close to excited. Going to school means having to face Peter, my 5th-6th grade boyfriend. I had broken up with him at the end of school party in June, don't ask why. It's a long story.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing an apple as I passed the kitchen, and out the door. Mom was already in the car with an irritated expression on her face. "Abigail! Your already late! Hurry up and get in the car!" she yelled at me." You know I could have just rode my bike" I told her. I always tried to get out of riding with my mom, because she always plays horrible country music, and sings along to it way too loud." Too bad!" The second she started the car her music started playing. I moaned and started to text my best friend, Nick.

(First line is Abigail. second is Nick.)

Hey! Are you already at school?

Yeah. What is your locker number this year?

Number 204. Why?

Oh no. peter's is number 205… he just asked me where you were and said he needed to talk to you.

OMG I will be at my locker in just a minute we just pulled up. See ya in 30 seconds!

Kk see ya!

My mom said good bye then drove away to work. I walked through the doors to be welcomed be Nick who tackled me in a hug. "ow!" I told him sarcastically and pulled myself up off the floor. "whoops. Sorry I didn't mean to tackle you." Nick told me. " its fine!" we exchanged another hug before walking to my new locker.

Suddenly I was being quickly and forcefully dragged outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it, I was on the back of a man that was running faster than I ever thought possible. The trees were just a blur and I felt as if I was flying. All of my worries went away in that short few minutes. But far too soon, the man stopped and put me down. I remembered what exactly was happening and pulled out my phone as to call the police, but the man smacked it out of my hand, and sent it flying through the forest until it disappeared.

"what the heck is going on?!" I exclaimed at the man. He just stared at me. He had very dark black hair that looked really messy, a navy blue shirt and hoodie and light wash jeans with black and blue sneakers. He looked about 20, Maybe 19.

Finally he started talking. "My name is Emmett Cullen" he said "Your….uncle". " But my parents are single children." I told him. "Look. Your parents aren't actually your parents."…. what? What the heck was he talking about? Of course my parents are my parents! They have baby pictures of me! But then again….. they only have pictures starting when I was 2….. of course I didn't tell him this. I barely knew the guy.

"You were adopted. That is why they only have pictures of you starting at age 2" he told me. As if he were reading my mind, he said " and yes you do know me. I helped take care of you until you were 2"

"wait. Explain to me why you kidnapped me then told me my whole life has been a lie" I told him. He seemed to contemplate whether or not to tell me.

We just stood there for what seemed like days when he started talking again. " you see….. as I said, you were adopted. Your parents are Alice and Jasper Hale….. Vampires…"


	3. Chapter 3

(9 and a half years ago Jasper POV)

I sat in my 1 year old daughter's room as Carlisle handed me my daughter, Abigail. I silently cried to myself, partly because my wife had given birth to a half-human half-vampire baby and was now very sick, after she had given birth and had died. But not completely as her brain and heart were still slightly going. I had bitten her arms and legs in hopes that she would change and get better. But her body was so fragile and small that it had not accepted the new lifestyle but saw it as a threat and rejected it. And the other part because my daughter was so beautiful when she slept. Even though this tiny little baby had made Alice very ill, she was still my daughter. Plus she didn't hurt her intentionally, she had no power over it.

She slowly opened her red eyes to reveal that she was hungry, I walked over to the sink to reveal our last 6 bags of blood from the hospital. Carlisle had been sneaking them for her. I chuckled as she downed 5 of the bags in under a minute. She silently grabbed at the air as to tell me that she wanted more. I handed her the last bag. She was so tiny for a 1 year old vampire, I just thought vampire babies grew very fast….

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice startled me as he walked in. "I'm afraid she has a….. I guess you could call it a birth defect… her body is developing slower than a half-vampire babies should. Normal Vampire babies are fully grown 7 years after birth. But Abigail here will be growing like a normal child should."

"Well that's good isn't it?" I asked him. "Well there are some disadvantages of it." He told me "If she has a gift like you, it won't develop until she is around… probably 7 or 8". "how is that a disadvantage?" I said, confused. " If the volturi find out that she has been born, they will see her as a threat because alice was human when she gave birth. So they will not except her like if she was changed…. I think the safest road for her and both you and Alice would be adoption. That way she will not know until she is older and her gift has developed."

I stood there dumbfounded. Trying to take it all in. I glanced at Abigail, who was sleeping silently in her crib. "OK" I told Carlisle. "All I want is for her to be happy and safe." "OK… I will go get you the forms" he said as he walked out of the room.

My brother, Emmett, walked in the room. "Hey" he said as he sat beside me. I gave him a sad smile and stared at the wall in front of me. " Emmett, I need you to promise me something." I said without taking my eyes off the wall." When Abigail turns…. Say 12, you go out, find her and bring her back to us. She needs to know what she is." I say with pleading eyes. " Sure thing" he responds. A sympathetic smile playing on his lips.

We kept Abigail until she was 2 and a half, as the adoption had taken a long time to process, then finding someone was even harder. We had to tell people that she was just albino other than telling them the truth. Alice was slowly getting better. She could now get up and walk to the nursery to see Abigail. She was angry that she had not been included in the decision to adopt out our child but quickly got over it when she found she couldn't stay mad at me for very long…..Finally we found a young couple that were desperate for a baby and would accept her even though she was 'albino'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but i finally got a review! so exciting! i hope to get many more! anyway here is chapter4! enjoy!**

(Emmett had been thinking the last chapter by the way) Emmett POV

"….oh" She said. "what?" I asked her

"I umm… just saw that…" She told me

"saw what?"

" what you were thinking"

"wait… you can read peoples thoughts?"….' just like Edward'.. I thought

"who is Edward?"

"….Mine and your Mother's brother…."

Abigail POV

"…Why do you expect me to believe that both my parents are vampires and I have a 'gift'?"

"I don't expect you to believe it… but you should.."

"Why?"

"You know how your ex-boyfriend was having…. Thoughts about your friend Maria?" he asked me

"….yeah" I said slowly, still not trusting Emmett

"Well you didn't see it in person. You just saw it in your head. That's why he was so surprised when you told him that you knew. Have you noticed some other... Strange things happening lately?"

"…umm…. I can run a lot faster than everyone in the school…. I'm always thirsty…" I told him, trying to ignore details.

"that is normal for a vampire. We run fast, and some of us have gifts like both your parents and Edward…. Do you want to go hunt?" he asked me

"hunt what? And I really got to go! My class is probably over by now and I can't miss a whole day of school!"

"Vampires need to hunt. If you don't hunt you might lose control and kill someone for their blood."

"I haven't 'lost control' around anyone before." I said using air quotes. " What makes you think it will happen now?"

I gasped as he picked me up once again and ran even further into the forest. I smelled a bittersweet scent fill the air as he put me now softly and slowly. I turned around to see a full grown deer in the field in front of us. I looked to Emmett questioningly and he caught my gaze. He nodded toward the animal. 'watch and learn' he thought. I nodded.

He lunged toward the deer, taking it by the antlers and holding it to the ground as he dug his teeth into its fur. I watched as the life quickly drained from its eyes. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, but blinked them back when I saw what Emmett was doing. He was looking toward me then said "come here" I slowly stepped toward him and kneeled by the lifeless animal. "Try it" he told me.

"try what?" I asked looking to him. "The blood" he answered. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed at him as I stood abruptly. I was about to run back into the woods but he caught me. I fought against his strength and got out easily. I ran into the woods faster than I thought possible. I had just watched some guy I didn't even know kill a deer with his bare hands and sucked its blood, then tell me to drink some too?! What is wrong with this world?

I ran until it was dark. I sat down next to a nearby tree and closed my eyes. But they snapped open to the sound of 'rich girl' by Gwen Stefani. My phone! I stood up and jogged towards the song. I stopped when I saw a huge house in a clearing. There was a large figure standing on the porch that looked quite familiar. As I tried to place the man's face he started to walk towards me. I stepped back with each step he took.

"Hello Ma'am" he said to me with a southern accent.

"H-hi" I said, realizing how cold it was and that I was shivering fiercely.

"I'm Jasper Hale" he told me. Then it hit me.

This man is my father.


End file.
